


The End is in Sight

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything will be okay in the end; if it's not okay then it's not the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is in Sight

“Doctor!”

Rose jolted awake, her breathing slowing its frantic pace as she recognised her surroundings. Pale walls and light oak furniture instead of the dark blue and white trimmed mahogany she was used to.  
“Doctor.” She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest as if protecting herself from the universe.  
It had been so long now, since their last goodbye. A freezing beach in Norway. It suited them she thought, they always visited such amazing places and yet they said goodbye in one of the most normal places on earth.

_“Everything will be okay in the end Rose.”_

_“But what if it’s not?”_

_“Then it isn’t the end.”_

Rose remembered that long ago conversation when she was younger. The only conversation that gave her hope when it seemed all was lost, it wasn’t helping her now.

“It’s not okay Mum.” Rose muttered into her pillow. The tear-stained fabric couldn’t answer, couldn’t comfort or chase away the dark thoughts. The only person who could was a million miles away and in a different universe. Of course Rose hadn’t just been curled up under her blankets for the last few months, no matter how much she wanted to. Jackie had practically dragged Rose and by extension the bed, out into the streets to get her to move; since then Rose had managed to make an effort, even if it was only to stop Jackie and Pete from worrying so much about her.

She had a job in Torchwood, travelling around with the Doctor seemed to have left a lasting impression and Rose knew more about the intricacies of alien culture than the staff who actually trained for their job. The most recent project was one Rose had commissioned herself, according to the scientists and tech guys it should be able to provide a stable bridge into the other universe. She knew he wouldn’t be happy, well, he’d be happy but at the same time he wouldn’t.

“You could blow up the universes! But I’m really glad you’re back.” He’d grin and hug her as he always did, his eyes lighting up as she clung to his suit. She’d smack his shoulder and laugh and then they’d settle back into their old life, saving planets and eating chips.  
Rose let her head fall back against the headboard, a dream. She’d never see him again and it was time she got used to the fact.  
\------  
“Doctor!”

“Rose!”

The two of them sat up and the Doctor quickly wrapped his arms around Rose’s shaking body as she cried into his chest.  
“Rose, shhh. I’m here.” He smiled and kissed her head as she stopped crying and just rested her cheek against his heart, his single human heart.

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

The rhythm was comforting but at the same time it reminded her of how fragile this version of her Doctor was. She wouldn’t trade him for anything; she’d turn down an eternity with the Time Lord for her eternity with _him_.

Their eyes met and he grinned,

“Rose Tyler, I think we should go on an adventure.”

She laughed and kissed him,

“We have work to do Doctor, remember the toaster incident?”

“I have no idea what you could mean Miss Tyler.” At her raised eyebrow he sighed “alright, I did promise Jackie I’d fix it didn’t I?”

“Yes Doctor, you did. And if you want to avoid Mum slapping you when we tell her we’re getting married I think you should hurry.”  
And as he reluctantly started to dress Rose smiled to herself. _Everything will be okay in the end? Yeah, it really is._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/289499.html)


End file.
